


Something Old, Something Borrowed

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe one day I’ll pass them down to my own son." - Sonny to Adrienne, about the cuff links he wore for his wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something Borrowed

Sonny knocked on the door of the bedroom in which his son was getting dressed. It seemed like yesterday that he was on the other side of the door getting ready for his wedding to Will; in reality, they’d just celebrated their twenty-fifth anniversary.

"Come in," Chris called from inside. Sonny pushed the door open with one hand, his other fisted tightly around the cuff links in his palm. "Hi, Papa." Chris smiled when Sonny walked into the room.

Sonny blinked rapidly, trying to maintain his composure as he looked at his son, dressed in his tuxedo and lopsided bow tie. Smiling, he walked across the room to where Chris stood watching him. “Nervous?” Sonny asked. 

"Were you nervous when you married Dad?" Chris asked by way of an answer.  
"Yes. But in the best way." He put the cuff links down on the table and reached up to straighten out Chris’s bow tie. 

"What’s that?" Chris nodded to the links Sonny had just put down.

Sonny smiled and picked the links back up. “Cuff links. My dad wore them at his wedding to my mom and I wore them at my wedding. I’ve been waiting a long time to pass them down to you.” 

Chris’s face softened and his lips turned up in a small smile. “Something old, something borrowed? I thought that was just for the bride.”

"It is. Doesn’t mean the groom can’t join in the tradition," Sonny smirked, fastening the cuff links into Chris’s sleeves.

"You’re not upset Dad’s walking we down aisle, right?" Chris asked. 

"You asked me to speak," Sonny responded, absentmindedly fidgeting with Chris’s bow tie again. "Will should do something, right?"

Chris laughed. “I actually have one more request for you.” Sonny looked at his son curiously. “Will you dance with Kim? You know her dad died when she was little and she’s been upset she’s not gonna have a father-daughter dance.”

Tears sprang to Sonny’s eyes. “I’d be honored.” Chris grinned and pulled him into a hug just as there was a knock on the door.

Arianna pushed her head around the door, her dark curls bobbing on the side of her tilted face. “Chris? Papa? Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting?”

"No. It’s fine. Come in, Sweetpea," Sonny said. She was in her mid-twenties now but he still couldn’t let go of the nickname he’d started using so long ago.

"You clean up good, little bro," she teased, hugging him. "You might even prove me wrong and make a good husband." 

"Stop it," Sonny reprimanded half-heartedly as he laughed along with his children. 

"Having a party without me?" Will asked from the doorway. 

"Couldn’t possibly," Chris answered. "You’re giving me away."

"I guess I am," Will grinned, walking over to his family. He draped one arm over Arianna’s shoulders and slipped the other around Sonny’s waist. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Chris breathed. There was an earnestness in his face that made him look so much like Sonny that it took Will’s breath away. 

"We’ll see you downstairs," Sonny smiled. He hugged Chris again, kissed Will’s cheek, and left the room, arm around Ari’s waist, to watch his son get married.


End file.
